For The A-Team
by IndianaFerbDragon
Summary: The year is 3019, and the A-Team is nothing more than a little-known myth. 4 highschool students come across the old stories during a research project, and grow to love the legends. One day, they discover that classmates are disappearing, and the students, using A-Team tactics, step in to help. (rated T to be safe from lots of cus words)
1. Prologue

"In 1972, a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team."

"Hey nerd, what's that from?" Jackson's snide remark echoed around the deserted classroom.

"That, my friend, is the introduction from the old American tv-show 'The A-Team," Kyle shot back evenly. "I was thinking we should use them as the subject of our project."

"But no one knows who they are!" Jackson whined. "And besides-"

"No besides," interrupted the smooth voice of Carson. "Kyle, I think that the idea has merit. Let's hear some more details."

"Yes sir," Kyle nodded, blushing. "The A-Team is a supposedly fictitious band of veterans from the Vietnam War…"

As the teenager went on to explain his heroes, Carson's mind wandered. The group was an odd one, with himself as the 'respected' leader. When the teacher assigned him, Kyle, and Jackson to a group, there was instant chaos.

_"Alright," Jackson had said at the first meeting. "We're meeting after school and not during a time when we can be seen."_

_"What's the matter, pretty boy? Scared the girls won't want you hanging with us?"_

_Carson's response was fast. well-timed. Kyle just hung his head._

_Then-_

Suddenly, the door opened, alarming the group and shaking Carson from his thoughts. A teacherbot rolled in, with a large, muscle-bound, colored teen right behind.

"Apologies for interrupting your planning, gentlemen," the teacherbot intoned. "This is Myles Richardson. He will be joining your group. Have a nice day."

As the teacherbot rolled back out, Myles walked over to the group.

"Who's the leader of this here operation?" he asked, with an air of slight disgust.

Carson stood up, his thin lanky form shrinking slightly at Myles' bulk. "That would be me, Carson Carliel, at your service." He held out his hand; Myles stared at him evenly until he dropped it.

"Well, these are the group-mates," Carson continued. "Jackson Newton and Kyle McCabe."

With a loud sigh, Jackson said "Why're you here?"

"'Cuz the 'bot put me here, sucka. Got a problem with that?" Myles cracked his knuckles. Jackson hastily flicked back his honey-colored bangs and replied "No, not at all."

"Good, good. Now, let's get back to work," Carson broke in, nodding at Kyle to continue.


	2. We Are Who We Are

**author's notes**

**warning: mild swearing**

* * *

Kyle droned on and on. As he spoke, his wavering voice got stronger. Carson knew that Kyle was a bit of a loser; always the odd-one-out and always the last picked for sports in Physical Education class. But the kid had good ideas, and was definitely one of the smartest in his class. He was thin, what some would call border-line anorexic, but he ate like a horse during meal-times. Generally, Kyle was seen with a pilot's jacket; when Carson asked him about it he just said brown was a soothing color.

Of course, everyone knew Jackson was Kyle's opposite. Jackson was a popular jock, which was why Kyle was so wary of him. Truth be told, Jackson did intimidate Carson a little, but no one needed to know that. He was always accompanied by the ladies, always with a new girlfriend, and never in trouble. The teenager had even wriggled out of detention by 'impressing' a few teacherbots. Yes, Carson was worried about how Jackson would treat his group, but he knew that nothing Jackson said could hurt him. That pretty face had no affect on Carson at all.

Then there was Myles. He had a terrible attitude, which came from living in the poorest section of New Saratoga. There were rumors that he had been held back in freshman year twice for busting up a teacherbot. Carson doubted this, as someone that tough should've been expelled.

"Hey, Carson," Jackson yelled. "Wake up!"

Carson started, then realized he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Kyle had finished speaking. "Yes?"

"How come you're the leader?"

With a sigh, Carson said simply "I'm the oldest."

"Oh no you ain't, sucka. I am." Myles glowered across his desk at him.

"Ok. Let's be diplomatic," Jackson said, for the first time hesitant. "I'm sixteen."

"Seventeen, as of January 1st," Carson returned. Jackson stared at him, clearly not liking that his birthday, August 5th, was still five months away.

"Seventeen and one month exactly!" Kyle said happily. As the current date was March 11th, it made his day easy to figure out.

"Nineteen, twenty in July," Myles rumbled, causing the other three to look at him in shock.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Jackson.

"I was held back in freshman year, three times." Myles said this as though it was common for a junior to be nineteen.

"Mind if I ask why?" Kyle asked tentatively.

"Momma wanted to make sure I got fed, an' th' only way to be sure was to keep me in school. I fail enough to keep me back, but I'd be th' top o' th' class if I weren't failing."

Carson digested this. He knew Myles' family was poor, but he hadn't realized they were _that_ poor.

Silence filled the classroom. Shortly, Myles said gruffly, "Enough of this bs. Let's work on this damn project."

"Alrighty. Let's watch some A-Team episodes. I think that will help us become acquainted with who they were and what their myths are about," suggested Kyle, knowing his idea would be shot down.

Sure enough, Jackson retaliated with "No, I want to spend as little time as possible with you losers."

The statement angered Myles, however. "Who you callin' a loser, punk?"

"Hey, pretty boy," Carson added, "I'm sure Myles would be happy to rearrange that lovely face for you."

At that, Myles rounded on Carson. "Hey, wise mouth, I'd be just as happy to wipe that grin of your face."

Kyle squeaked in alarm, causing Myles to turn to him. "And you… you ain't pissed me off yet, so jus' watch out."

Kyle took the warning, and said quietly, "So, meeting tomorrow, same time, same place?"

The others nodded in quiet agreement, not wanting to anger Myles further. Myles stalked out the door, slamming it shut as he left. After he was gone, they all sighed in relief.

Jackson looked shyly at Kyle and stated "Thanks for that."

"Oh, it-it was nothing," Kyle returned, then grabbed his book on the A-Team and ran out the door.

"Pretty boy," Carson said as Jackson got up to leave. "Listen a minute."

Abruptly sitting back down, Jackson gave him his full attention.

"Kyle is a little bit… odd."

With a frown, Jackson asked "How so?"

Carson sighed. "It's none of our business, but I know that he is in therapy for being somewhat insane."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"I've been in most of his classes since we were little tykes, he used to bounce off the walls. Then one day, in third grade, he fell silent; withdrew into himself. He told me everything, that day in third grade. And I think that by now he's forgotten that he's told me, but all the same, he needs friends other than me."

"No. I'm sorry Carson, but I can't ruin my reputation with a nutball."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, and don't tell anyone."

"I won't." With that, Jackson left the room.

Carson sighed again and began to pack up.


	3. Insane Sanity

**author's note**

**warning: mild swearing**

Kyle ran straight home and into his tiny room. He was nervous about how easily Jackson had thanked him. Once secure in his room, he locked the door and sat down on the bed.

"Computer! Shut down surveillance," he ordered. There was a heavy metallic click as the cameras Mother McCabe had installed turned off. Kyle's therapist had insisted for the cameras to be inserted for monitoring him.

With the surveillance off, Kyle reached under his bed and pulled out a projector. Flipping a small switch on the side, he placed it on his dresser. It rang, connecting to its recipient. Shortly after, a middle-aged man was projected onto Kyle's bed, sitting cross-legged and smiling. He was wearing a brown pilot's jacket.

"Hey bud! You called?" the projection spoke to him as though they were good friends.

"Hi Murdock, I know you said you were busy but…"

"Aw it's fine, besides, the guys are all around and they've been wanting to meet you!"

From behind where Murdock's projection sat came a loud voice that Kyle recognized as Hannibal's. "Murdock! How's Kyle?"

Kyle smiled, even though he knew that the others on Murdock's team thought Murdock was insane. That didn't bother him; because this projection link was spanning distance and hundreds of years, they had a right to think that he was nothing more than an imaginary friend of their teammate's.

"Hannibal, Face, B.A.! Come 'ere and meet Kyle!" Murdock turned and waved enthusiastically to his team, who slowly walked over to the projector.

**at the A-Team base**

Murdock pointed wildly at a television screen.

"See! See! I told you!"

B.A. was the first to walk over, saying as he went "This better not be one of your fool tricks, sucka."

Hearing that, Kyle laughed. Inspecting the screen, B.A. found that it really was a teen staring back at them. Hannibal and Face followed as soon as B.A. gave them the all-clear.

"Guys, this is Kyle McCabe. He's real, and he knows all about us!"

"Where you from, kid?" Hannibal asked him, lighting a cigar.

"New Saratoga, sir. I'm in the year 3019, and I'm doing a project about you guys."

Face perked up at that. "That's pretty neat. So you're the future of us?"

Kyle's mouth formed a slight frown. "You know, now that I think about it, my group-mates are a lot like your team. Carson is so similar to Hannibal, I half expect him to pull out a cigar!"

Murdock guffawed at that, then asked "Do they know that you know us?"

"Nope," Kyle said sadly. "Well, Carson knows I'm 'insane', and of course they know that you guys are my heroes, but besides that, no."

B.A. glared at Kyle. "We ain't heroes kid, just old vets trying to not get caught."

"You remind me of Myles," replied the teen through the screen, "and I can't wait to introduce you to-" He was cut off by Mother McCabe calling him into the kitchen. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Thanks again Murdock!" He gave a final wave and clicked off his side of the projector.

"See," Murdock began, "I told you he's real!"

"You were right, buddy," Face agreed.

"Alright, fool. You ain't so crazy after all."

Laughing, the team went back to their regular afternoon work. Murdock stayed sitting in front of the screen, half hoping Kyle would be back in a moment. This boy was as crazy as he was, and both felt relief from their association.

**at Kyle's room**

"Kyle! Get your ass down here! We'll be late for your appointment!"

"Coming Mother McCabe!"

He sighed, putting the projector under his bed. It was roughly the size of his palm, and felt slightly magnetized to his hand. A moment later, he put the projector in his pocket. Somehow, it felt like Murdock was a little closer now.

As the mother and her son walked to the therapist, Kyle thought about how he had met Murdock.

_He had just finished watching the last episode of the A-Team on his projector. Laying on his bed, he stared at the blank space where the show had been playing. A moment later, he saw Murdock walk into view. Confused, Kyle had said "What the hell?" and Murdock had jumped in surprise._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Whoa… you heard me?" Kyle asked him._

_Murdock had rubbed his eyes, then stared at Kyle. "Ok, I have an invisible dog. I'm insane. But this is new, even for me. What're you doing in my television? And how can you hear me?"_

_"I-I don't know. Wow, this is amazing! I'm Kyle."_

_"I'm Murdock, nice to meet you Kyle." He had held out a hand to shake, then realized that they were separated by a screen on his end. This had brought up a question._

_"Are you…uh 'insane' as well?"_

_Kyle had nodded. "Yes sir, and I'm also a big fan of yours."_

_Murdock had taken this well, nodding and seeming to think for a moment before saying, "Well, I'm certainly happy to meet a fan. Where are you from?"_

_"New Saratoga, the year 3019. I'm in your far future!"_

_"Wow. I must've really been whaled by B.A.'s punch…"_

_Kyle had laughed, then said "No, I'm real. If anyone's not real, it's you!"_

_"Then we can agree on something." Murdock held a mock serious expression, before catching the eye of Kyle, and both burst into laughter._

_Suddenly, a loud knock had sounded on Kyle's door, startling them both._

_"Kyle! Go to bed and stop talking to your imaginary friends!"_

_"Sorry Murdock, that's Mother McCabe, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you!"_

_Just before he had turned off the projector, he heard Murdock reply with "It was better than eating ice cream for breakfast!"_

Chuckling at the memory, Kyle fingered the projector in his pocket. After that first meeting a year ago, he and Murdock had become good friends. Generally, the rest of the team just humored Murdock whenever he said he was busy talking to Kyle, which Kyle found very amusing. Today, they had all met him, and realized Murdock wasn't completely insane.

But now, Kyle was about to enter his therapy building. According to the therapist, he was a bipolar, depressed, insane, and possibly suicidal. The last label bothered Kyle the most, as he had never been suicidal, ever, even when Mother McCabe screamed at him and beat him.

Besides that, Kyle knew for sure that he wouldn't mention Murdock, or the help that the older man had given him. The therapist thought that the anti-depressant drugs were what had soothed Kyle, but in honesty Kyle hadn't taken the pills since he met Murdock. Murdock was so bubbly and happy that it was impossible to be depressed around him.

Maybe it was time to stop going to therapy… Kyle shook that thought off as soon as it came. Mother McCabe wouldn't stand for it. But maybe she didn't have to walk him to appointments…


	4. Myles From Home

**author's note**

**warning: mild swearing**

The sun had barely cleared the tops of the one-level shacks that lined the road. New Saratoga had extreme wealth, yet just across town was one of the poorest places in the state of New New York. A sliver of yellow light splashed across the dirt road, only to be blocked by Myles' hulking form. After he softly closed the door, he began the mile-long trek to the city bus stop, which he would ride for the remaining nine miles to school.

The city bus began sharply at six o'clock, then every half-hour on the dot. Myles always tried to take the six thirty bus even though his classes didn't begin until eight o'clock. For all the glitz and glamor around the school building, he knew the beauty of that particular neighborhood was more prominent when no one was around. Leaving early got him out of his chaotic house as well.

After getting off the bus, Myles wandered across the square. From previous encounters, he knew to avoid the darker alleyways and stick to the center of roads. While the school building was well-protected, the area around it held the headquarters of many gangs. A few had tried to jump him before, but he always fought them off. Most of his 19 years had been spent fighting, some physical and some mental. That made him tough, and occasionally too rough as well.

As he meandered down the street that surrounded the school, he listened to the various apartments waking up. When he passed a particularly dirty entrance, he heard a woman scream "Kyle McCabe! You lazy good-for-nothing ass! Get the hell out of this house!". Myles paused for a moment, then heard a screech from the same building. Shortly, Kyle ran out the door, stopping short as he noticed Myles.

"H-hi," he stammered.

"What is going on in that house, man?" Myles queried softly.

Kyle gestured for them to walk far from the apartment before saying softly "That was Mother McCabe."

"If that was your momma, why was she yellin' an' screamin' at you," stated Myles bluntly.

"She's not my momma. She's a bitch foster mother."

"Do you… wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not now anyway. But Myles, can I show you something?"

"Yeah."

Kyle shifted his feet nervously, then said slowly "So you know how I'm into the A-Team?"

"Yeah man, it's all you ever talk about you crazy fool."

Cracking a small smile, Kyle continued. "Well, they're real. They're inside my projector."

Myles looked at him, not sure whether to call him a 'crazy fool' again, or to smack the fool across the face. Realizing how insane he seemed, Kyle pulled the projector from his pocket and turned it on.

"Hey Murdock, come 'ere," he called.

Murdock came into view, and Myles gasped.

"Hiya Kyle! What's crackle-acking?"

"Good lord, he's speakin' to us!" Myles was shocked, he had never imagined that insane and nerdy Kyle wasn't just hallucinating.

Kyle and Murdock just grinned and chuckled, they had become used to being the crazy ones, and it was nice to be proven sane. Face's voice rang from behind Murdock, saying "Hey Kyle, nice to hear you again."

"You too, Face," Kyle responded, "Wanna come over and meet my f-friend Myles?"

Myles looked sharply at Kyle, who gave him a weak grin.

Face walked into view of the projector, shortly followed by Hannibal.

"Where's B.A.?" Kyle asked.

"I'm comin' as fast as I can, sucka." B.A.'s voice came from a different room, and Kyle and Murdock burst into fits of laughter.

"Why does this B.A. sound like me?" Myles asked, shaking slightly.

At that, Murdock immediately sobered up and said seriously "I believe that you folk are the reincarnated versions of us."

At that, five pairs of eyes snapped to Murdock.

"Y-you do?" stammered Kyle.

"Yes, I do. Think about it, you're like me, your pal here sounds like B.A., from what you've told us the other two line up with Face and Hannibal."

Kyle thought about this for a moment, then introduced Myles to everyone. B.A. and Myles quickly became accustomed to each other, and began a lengthy discussion about vans. Hannibal shook his head and walked out of view of the projector. Face followed, clapping Murdock on the shoulder as he left.

Gesturing for Kyle to come closer, Murdock whispered "Sorry if that 'un startled you."

"Oh it's fine, I'd love to be the reincarnation of you!" answered Kyle enthusiastically.

"Alrighty mister reincarnation, have you checked the time lately? Don't you have school now?"  
Laughing, Kyle returned with "Oi, you're supposed to be the past me, not my mum!"


	5. Popular Apologies

Myles pried Kyle with questions as they entered the building. Once in the elevator, Kyle turned and said "Under no circumstances are you to mention this to anyone."

Nodding in agreement, Myles replied "But can't you tell me who they are?"

"Didn't you listen to anything I said yesterday?" Kyle laughed.

Before Myles could answer, the elevator doors slid open and Jackson walked in with a girl under each arm. The girls giggled when they saw Kyle, who blushed. Jackson gave an uncomfortable grin, but looked away from his group-mate. A dark glare from Myles quieted the girls. As the doors opened on their floor, he cast his gaze onto Jackson, who told his girls to go on without him. The moment the girls left, Myles grabbed Jackson by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Why are those bitches laughin' at Kyle, sucka?" he demanded.

"I-I d-don't know," stuttered Jackson.

Kyle put a hand on Myles' shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Myles, looking disgruntled, said "Meeting. After school. Same room. Let's go Kyle." The two left the elevator, leaving a nervous Jackson behind.

He straightened his shirt and smoothed down his hair, then walked out. His girls were waiting just beyond the doors, and had watched the entire scene.

"You know, if you're going to be in trouble with that rugged brute Myles, we don't want to be with you," the girl closest to him said, nodding at her friend. They sashayed off, making sure to swing their hips as sexily as possible.

Not comprehending, Jackson stared after them. Reality hit him like a brick; this was the beginning of the end of his popularity. He sighed, then went to class, arriving just before the bell. All day, he was worried. How long until his world crashed down? He decided not to go to the meeting.

* * *

Carson had algebra two trig with Jackson. As this was the last class of the day, it prevented Jackson from slipping away before the meeting. Immediately after class, they headed to the classroom that would hold their plans. They got there before Kyle and Myles, and Jackson figured he'd have the time to talk with Carson before the others arrived.

With a sigh, he said "I made a terrible mistake by being nasty to you and the guys."

Carson said nothing, knowing that the teen would continue.

"I'll help you with the project, I'll help research this 'A-Team'."

Carson nodded, and replied "Even if your popularity dies, you'll still have us for friends."

The boys shared a small smile as the other half of the group walked in.

"Hey guys, what's the joke?" Kyle asked, adding "Have either of you seen my invisible puppy?"

"You ain't got an invisible puppy, fool," Myles chuckled.

"We have a new friend, team," said Carson, gesturing at Jackson, who looked down at his feet.

"No way are we lettin' in this punk, Carson."

Jackson acquired a pained expression, then said softly "Kyle, I don't know what those bitches were giggling about, but it's not going to happen again. Now let's find that invisible puppy, and do this project."

Kyle looked startled, but agreed quickly. The two began to wander around the room, calling "Billy the Second! Here boy!". Myles walked over to Carson and said quietly "If we were in a story, I'd say that this quick friendship was th' work of some fool."

"Yeah, I agree with that one." Carson smiled. He loved it when plans and hopes came together.


	6. Team Players

After Jackson gave up on maintaining his popular status, he and Kyle became good friends. Together, they found Billy the Second hiding beneath Kyle's bed. Mother McCabe disliked Jackson, but couldn't argue when Kyle dragged him into the apartment.

Once the group had completed their project, and gotten perfect scores, they decided to just hang out as friends. Carson arranged for a classroom to be open every day after school, and they met up at lunch as well. It was during the month of May that Kyle called attention at the beginning of a meeting, and pulled out his projector.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the real A-Team," he said, flipping on the projector.

Murdock and Face were sitting in view, and Face called out "We finally get to meet the future us?"

With a smile, Kyle introduced Carson and Jackson. Face gave them both polite smiles, then asked Jackson if he was the reincarnation of him. Jackson gave Kyle a curious look as Myles laughed.

"Hey Murdock, where's the rest of the team?" Kyle asked.

"Let's see… well the Colonel is out finding a new job for us and B.A. is cleaning up after my little dog Billy."

"Wait a minute," Carson broke in, "Isn't Billy your dog?" He looked at Kyle.

"No-sir-e! I have the re-in-carn-ation of Murdock's invisible doggy right here." Kyle picked up Billy the Second, who squirmed and looked interestedly at Murdock.

"Aw, what a cute little puppy!" cooed Murdock. "He reminds me of Billy in his youth."

Carson took this time to pull Myles and Jackson away from the projector.

"You guys see this too, right?" he asked quietly.

"Hey man, this fool ain't so crazy. You better believe we're the reincarnations of that old team." Myles glared at both teens. They nodded, silently accepting this new revelation. They were the future A-Team. Shortly after, Kyle walked over to join them.

"Murdock heard B.A. yelling after Billy, so he had to go see what was going on. The poor old dog's getting up there."

When no one answered, he looked up and said "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's all true."

Jackson and Carson nodded, gracefully taking the information in stride.

"So should we advertise as the A-Team?" Jackson said it half-jokingly, but no one was laughing.

Myles rumbled "If we're gonna be the A-Team, we shoulda asked if we can adopt their names."

"Oh, Murdock and I actually talked about that! He said we can, for missions and stuff." Kyle said that with pride, knowing his past self must've thought about this quite a bit.

"Alright. Face, you scope out the lunchroom tomorrow, check for any random bullies who need shutting down." With a grin, Carson pulled out a stick of bubble gum and popped it in his mouth. "We're gonna finish what they started."

Kyle laughed, then looked at Myles and asked "You got a van? We'll need a van."

"Course I got a van. Whattya think I am, some sucka? I just need to give 'er a new paint job. Who wants to pay for paint?" All eyes turned to Jackson, who smiled and said "Black, gray, and red?"

"Yes!" shouted Kyle, fist-pumping the air. "We've got ourselves a team!"

Everyone laughed, glad that the tension had been broken. It was time to search for jobs.


	7. Painting Vans

Jackson scanned the lunchroom, looking around for people who might need help. While he did that, Kyle and Myles discussed the cost of gas, and how they could get money. Carson had left after ten minutes, but none of them knew where he was. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. As the three entered their Ancient American History class, they saw Carson sitting on the desk of Laura Macey. They had their heads together, clearly sharing a secret. Carson glanced up as his team walked over, and said softly "She wants to hire the A-Team."

Sharing a look with Kyle, Jackson answered "But they said they wanted to stay secret."

"I don't care what they want! In your report, you said they would help people in need. Well, I'm in need." Silent tears began to slide down Laura's face, streaking her make-up.

"What makes you think that there's still a team?" Jackson asked.

"I asked Carson. He said there was, and they even use the same names as the originals."

Myles glared at Carson, who said "Uh, Laura. Let me talk with my group about giving you contact with the A-Team." She nodded, saying "Just give me an answer by the end of this class."

Carson nodded, then asked the others to huddle.

"What's goin' on sucka? Why the hell you givin' this girl false info'mation?"

"Now now Myles, what we have here is a dilemma. Her sister has been missing for a week, and the police won't help because her parents won't admit that the girl is gone."

"Before you start that, I want to know what you expect us to do if she hires us," Jackson interrupted.

Carson opened his mouth to answer, but Kyle said quickly "Easy, we cover our faces. If we have to show ourselves, we use the names. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay," Jackson said, "Now let's do as the A-Team does and have her surprised about hiring them. How about outside of school today, at nine?"

"Yeah, but I'll need a ride in. I don't have a car," said Carson.

"I can pick you up, sucka. Jus' let me know where you live." Myles didn't look pleased with that. "Do you wanna ride in too?" he asked, looking at Jackson, who nodded quietly.

"How much money?" asked Kyle, tactfully changing the subject.

"Two thousand." Carson said it with so much certainty, the others didn't argue.

Turning to Kyle, Myles asked "Wanna help me paint my van?"

Kyle brightened immensely, glad that he didn't have to go home right after school. "Yeah."

By this time, class had been going for several minutes, and the teacherbot hadn't noticed their whispers. They decided they may need to pay attention and lapsed into silence. After class, Carson told Laura "Nine o'clock tonight, outside the front steps. Bring two thousand dollars, in case they decide to take your case." She nodded.

After school, Kyle and Myles walked to Mother McCabe's apartment.

"Mother McCabe! I'm going to Myles' house! I'll be back before ten!" he yelled up the stairs, then made a hasty retreat out of the house. He didn't want her to argue. Myles chuckled as Kyle ran back outside. They set off for the bus stop, pulling change from various pockets as they walked.

They waited in silence, only talking if necessary. Kyle was thinking about how much trouble he'd be in when he returned to his foster mother. Myles was planning how to get the paint cans onto the bus. The bus pulled up; with the help of the driver they got all 9 cans onto the bus. Luckily, Myles was a good friend of the driver, and they didn't have to worry about it costing extra money to move the paint.

After twenty silent minutes, they arrived on Myles' road. Myles grabbed an old rope lying in the dirt road and tied six cans together, then lifted them and began down to his house. Kyle picked up the last three and struggled after his friend. He noticed how poor this area was; how many scrawny kids ran around unattended.

"Myles is back!" shouted one tiny child, pointing and alerting his playmates. A group ran over and started to follow them. Myles had a small smile on his face, then fake-grunted to show the kids 'how heavy his load was'. The kids got the idea and rushed up to help him and Kyle.

The group got to Myles' house, then dropped the cans in front of it.

"Where's the van?" Kyle asked, not seeing a single vehicle anywhere.

"I'm gonna go get it, fool," Myles grinned. "Watch th' paint. I don't want no one to steal it." Kyle nodded. Jackson's father had spent good money on this paint.

Myles ran around the house. Once he was out of sight, people began to peek out windows and doors at Kyle. He shifted nervously on his feet, not wanting to have to confront anyone. Just as a middle-aged white man got up the nerve to walk over, a large, rusted, blue van roared around the corner. Myles was behind the wheel.

He honked the horn, causing more people to look at the road. As he approached Kyle, he turned the wheel sharply and swung around to a stop perfectly parallel to his house. The dust settled, and he stepped out.

"Come on fool. We gotta paint fast if we wanna get a nice look before picking up the team."

With a laugh, Kyle said "You got it, you angry mud sucker."

Myles glared at him, then pounded open a can of black paint.

"I'll do the black, you do the stripe and the gray, got it fool?"

"Yep! Hey Myles can we sing songs while we paint? Please? Please? Carson says singing is a great way to pass the time!"

Rolling his eyes, Myles replied "If you want, but don't expect me to sing along."


End file.
